Kaleidoscope
by Yesbutnoreally
Summary: Tel à travers un kaléidoscope, lui apparaissaient maintenant l'image de deux Hermione, différentes et pourtant pareilles : son passé et son présent s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit. En pleine Bataille de Poudlard, Hermione disparaît mystérieusement...
1. Destrigo Protectum

Jamais Hermione n'avait ressenti un tel sentiment. Frayeur, excitation, désespoir et épuisement se mêlaient dans sa respiration haletante, dans ses yeux brillants. Elle stupéfixa un énième Mangemort, se précipita derrière la statue d'un gobelin tandis qu'un jet vert la frôlait. La jeune fille avait pratiquement senti l'Avada Kedavra lui effleurer l'oreille. Paniquée, elle reprit rapidement son souffle. Soudain elle sentit une main froide lui toucher l'épaule.

Elle se retourna promptement, dégaina sa baguette d'un seul mouvement quand, les yeux écarquillés, elle reconnut Ron. Celui-ci avait levé les mains devant son geste brusque :

« Chut… Hermione… Je suis là. Il faut que tu t'en ailles d'ici, chuchota-t-il, la peur transparaissant dans sa voix, les Mangemorts viennent dans cette direction.

Je… Et toi ? demanda-t-elle en essuyant rageusement les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

Ne t'inquiète pas, je te couvre, et je te rejoins dans quelques minutes, d'accord ? », lui répondit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement, puis de la pousser vers un couloir sombre.

Hermione scruta ses yeux, se retourna puis prit la fuite. De l'autre côté du couloir des voix grossières se rapprochaient. Ron fit volte-face, prêt à accueillir les Mangemorts.

Quant à la jeune fille, elle s'arrêta, essoufflée, devant la statue de la sorcière borgne. Son champ de vision comprenait encore Ron, mais de peu, elle ne voyait qu'une silhouette aux cheveux flamboyants sauter, esquiver, riposter. Mais quand elle vit un des Mangemorts, Dolohov à ce qu'il lui semblait, esquisser un cercle fendu de sa baguette, et lancer un jet mauve foncé en direction de Ron, elle utilisa un Charme du Bouclier informulé pour le protéger. Hélas… Hermione se rendit compte trop tard que ce maléfice n'était autre qu'un Destrigo Protectum : celui qui avait utilisé Protego était affligé d'un sortilège du choix de son ennemi. En l'occurrence, elle sentit son corps se dissoudre, elle n'arrivait pas à garder les yeux ouverts, de larges taches noires envahirent sa vision, elle ne pouvait plus bouger.

Et soudain, dans un craquement retentissant, Hermione Granger disparut du château.


	2. Stupéfaction

Hermione tournait sur elle-même, au cœur d'un tourbillon illuminé d'étincelles dorées. Elle avait fermé les yeux, ne pouvant plus supporter les effets du Destrigo Protectum... Quel sortilège avait utilisé Dolohov, au juste ? Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir...

Au milieu d'un parc verdoyant, près d'un lac brillant sous le soleil de mai, riaient cinq adolescents. Quatre garçons, une fille. L'un d'entre eux, aux cheveux noir d'ébène, était allongé, dans une posture pleine de nonchalance. Un autre se tenait debout, ne sachant apparemment pas quoi faire de lui-même, se balançant constamment sur ses jambes dodues. Un des garçons, arborant une crinière brune des plus désordonnées, parlait à toute vitesse à la jeune fille, tout en lui jetant des regards admiratifs. Celle-ci, un sourire vague sur son visage et des reflets jouant sur ses cheveux flamboyants, acquiesça distraitement, son regard tourné vers le lac. Le dernier des garçons avait des cheveux châtains, paraissait épuisé mais de ses yeux émanait une sorte de douceur triste.

« Cette nuit, le loup était vraiment en forme, pas vrai Remus ? s'esclaffa James Potter.

James, tu sais très bien que je ne me rappelle jamais des nuits de pleine lune… soupira Remus.

Moi, je ne risque pas de les oublier, déclara alors Sirius. Enfin… Au fait, vous avez décidé ce qu'on ferait pour la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard ? Faut qu'on aille chez Zonko, déjà…

On peut peut-être aussi aller à Honeydukes, non ? dit timidement Peter Pettigrow.

Lily Evans, le regard toujours tourné vers l'immensité bleu sombre du lac, ne percevant de la discussion de ses amis qu'un bourdonnement indistinct, réfléchissait :

« Severus… Que fais-tu en ce moment ? Es-tu avec Macnair, Mulciber, et tous ces adeptes de magie noire ? Comment as-tu pu changer à ce point-là ? Tu me manques… »

Elle était encore perdue dans ses pensées quand un brusque mouvement troubla la surface lisse du lac. Des cercles concentriques se formèrent… Mais rien n'apparut. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux en broussaille, les yeux fermés, tombe dans le lac. Les cinq adolescents se retournèrent vivement : quel était ce bruit ?

Puis une tête émergea du lac, cherchant de l'air, se débattant pour rester à la surface. James et Peter poussèrent des cris d'effroi, tandis que Lily se précipitait vers une des rives du lac, tendant une main… Comment faire pour aider cette fille ? Comment était-elle arrivée là ?

Sirius se précipita vers sa baguette, puis cria : « Wingardium Leviosa ! ».

La jeune fille s'éleva alors dans les airs, avant de retomber en douceur sur le gazon où elle s'effondra, tentant de reprendre son souffle, ruisselante. Lily, dont le cœur battait encore à toute vitesse, s'approcha.

« Je… Tu vas bien ?

Je crois que ça va aller, répondit Hermione après un moment, se relevant vivement malgré ses grelottements. Mais… Comment se fait-il que vous soyez ici, vous faites partie de l'Ordre ? Vous vous battez ? »

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard surpris et semblèrent s'interroger à propos de la santé mentale de cette fille venue de nulle part. Lily la regarda d'un air étrange et dit doucement :

« De quelle bataille parles-tu ? Nous sommes à Poudlard, l'école de magie. Personne ne se bat ici, Merlin merci. Et l'Ordre, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Mais… Vous… Poudlard… s'affola Hermione en jetant des regards apeurés autour d'elle, puis, aperçevant James : Mais… Qui es-tu ?

Moi ? Je suis James Potter », répliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

L'étrange fille le regarda plus attentivement, ouvrit de grands yeux… et s'évanouit. Remus s'approcha vivement, la secoua légèrement, puis n'obtenant aucune réponse, regarda James et Sirius :

« Nous devons l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Elle a dû subir un choc, pour tourner de l'œil à la simple mention de ton nom. Vous pouvez la porter, vous ? Je suis encore trop faible depuis la nuit dernière. »

Sirius la prit alors dans ses bras, la soulevant précautionneusement. Puis le groupe courut à l'infirmerie, où Madame Pomfresh les considéra avec un certain ahurissement, tandis qu'ils donnaient des explications confuses.

« … fille… arrivée de nulle part… le lac… elle s'est évanouie ! haleta Sirius.

Mr Black, vous m'expliquerez plus tard, car pour l'instant je n'y comprends goutte ! Je vais m'occuper de cette pauvre jeune fille. Allez chercher le professeur Dumbledore ! ordonna-t-elle en s'affairant déjà autour d'Hermione.

Ce n'est pas la peine, Pompom, je suis déjà là, intervint calmement le nouvel arrivant, fidèle à lui-même, sa longue barbe nouée et vêtu d'une robe prune chatoyante. D'où nous vient cette nouvelle arrivante, Mr Black ? J'ai cru comprendre que c'est vous qui l'aviez trouvée. »

Sirius jeta un regard éperdu à Lily, qui prit la parole avec assurance :

« Professeur, nous étions au bord du lac et… et… Cette fille est apparue de nulle part au milieu du lac !

Ah, répondit calmement Dumbledore. Et… Avez-vous entendu un quelconque bruit lors de son « apparition » ? Avez-vous vu quoi que ce soit ?

Je… Non, professeur, nous ne faisions pas attention, déclara la jeune fille, embarrassée.

Eh bien, merci de votre aide. Je tâcherai de découvrir qui peut bien être cette jeune fille. »

Et c'était bien ce que se demandaient James, Sirius, Remus, Peter et Lily tout en regardant les traits fins, la crinière châtain, la silhouette d'Hermione.


	3. Arrivée du futur

« Eh bien, Cornedrue, je ne t'aurais pas cru capable de faire tant d'effet à une fille, s'esclaffa Sirius. Aucune fille ne s'est jamais évanouie à la mention de imon/i nom.

Que veux-tu Patmol, je suis le garçon le plus séduisant de Poudlard, cet événement le confirme, répliqua James, avant de se faire douloureusement pincer par Lily.

Dites donc, ça va, je ne vous gêne pas, tous les deux ? demanda la jeune fille, affichant une moue faussement indignée. De toute façon, là n'est pas la question. Je me demande bien d'où vient cette fille… Vous avez vu ses habits ? Ils sont très étranges, on n'en porte pas du tout des comme ça ici.

Ah, il n'y a bien qu'une fille pour s'intéresser aux ivêtements/i dans une situation pareille ! railla Sirius, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Moi, je suis plutôt d'accord avec Lily, intervint calmement Remus. Et puis, cette fille a de nombreuses cicatrices sur le visage et sur les avant-bras. Et son histoire de bataille ? Elle doit venir d'un pays lointain, un pays où…

Où Tu-Sais-Qui a pris le pouvoir, c'est ça ? C'est aussi ce que je me disais, le coupa Lily. Mais elle parle anglais, ça réduit le champ des possibilités… »

Les cinq adolescents gravissaient l'escalier menant à leur salle commune. Dumbledore, après avoir rapidement examiné la jeune inconnue, leur avait enjoint de retourner avec leurs camarades, et de ne pas ébruiter la nouvelle.

De son côté, Hermione, choquée, avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits. Elle venait de se réveiller en sursaut, des questions s'entrechoquant dans sa tête. Que se passait-il ? Hallucinait-elle ? Non, elle en était sûre : le jeune homme brun avait dit se nommer James Potter. James Potter. Le nom du père de Harry. Mais il était si jeune... ! Et les adolescents l'accompagnant ressemblaient étrangement aux Maraudeurs et à Lily… Mais comment cela était-il possible ? Puis, soudain, tel un coup de fouet, la réponse, presque évidente mais tellement invraisemblable, lui apparut : elle avait remonté le temps. Le sortilège de Dolohov, dans ce cas, devait être une sorte de Retourneur de Temps à effet unique. Mais… Pourquoi celui-ci avait-il voulu l'emmener à une autre époque ? Tout simplement pour se débarrasser d'elle ? Non, cela semblerait trop facile.

Mais alors… Elle se devait de ne procéder à aucun changement à cette époque-là. Aucune donnée ne devait être modifiée, pas même la chute d'un simple grain de poussière. Comment allait-elle expliquer son arrivée mystérieuse, dans ce cas ? Aucune histoire vraisemblable ne lui venait à l'idée. C'étaient toujours Ron et Harry qui se chargeaient d'imaginer des excuses toutes plus loufoques les unes que les autres…

En pensant à ses deux amis, elle eut un hoquet de stupeur. Comment allait-elle les retrouver ? Ron… Elle repensa à leur dernier baiser, tendre mais rapide. Et si elle ne pouvait jamais revenir ? Hermione secoua la tête avec force, rejetant les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Elle devait se reprendre. Elle était une Gryffondor, par Merlin !

« Alors, miss… ? Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda soudainement une voix éraillée, mais douce, confiante.

Je… je…, bredouilla Hermione en reconnaissant avec stupeur la silhouette sortant de l'ombre, la longue barbe déjà blanche, les lunettes en demi-lunes, les yeux bleus pétillants de malice.

Veuillez m'excuser, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis le professeur Dumbledore, et j'assume les fonctions de directeur de Poudlard. Vous êtes en ce moment dans l'infirmerie de l'établissement. Mais, racontez-moi, d'où venez-vous ? Je n'ai pas compris un traître mot de ce que Mr Black et ses amis m'ont dit, fit-il avec un clin d'œil rassurant.

Je… Je m'appelle Hermione, Hermione Granger, professeur, murmura la jeune fille, accusant le coup après avoir entendu le nom du parrain de Harry. Et je… je crois que je viens du futur. »


	4. Imperium

« Intéressant, répondit doucement Dumbledore. Pourtant, à ma connaissance, aucun objet magique ne permet de faire un aussi grand voyage dans le temps. Réfléchissez, miss Granger, même le Retourneur de Temps permet de remonter au maximum à l'avant-veille du jour de départ.

- Je le sais, professeur. Il me semble qu'un maléfice est responsable de mon voyage dans le temps...

- Il vous semble... Tenez, buvez ceci. Nous en reparlerons quand vous serez reposée », répliqua soudain le directeur, les yeux brillant d'une lueur inhabituelle, en lui tendant une fiole violette.

Hermione, épuisée, but doucement le breuvage, et se sentit glisser dans un profond sommeil.

Dumbledore caressa sa longue barbe d'un air pensif. D'où venait cette mystérieuse étrangère ? Etait-elle ce qu'elle prétendait être ? Avec un soupir, il sortit sa baguette et décrivit un symbole compliqué. La jeune femme ouvrit soudainement des yeux vides et se redressa, à la fois éveillée et absente.

« Dites-moi qui vous êtes, d'où vous venez, ce que vous venez faire ici et comment vous y êtes arrivée, ordonna Dumbledore d'un air sombre.

- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, j'étudie à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard pour la septième année consécutive. Je suis née le 19 septembre 1979, mes deux meilleurs amis sont Harry James Potter et Ronald Bilius Weasley. Je crois avoir été envoyée ici par un sort imbriqué dans un Destrigo Protectum, lancé par un Mangemort, Antonin Dolohov, lors de la Bataille de Poudlard. Je n'ai rien à faire ici, ferai tout pour ne rien changer au passé et pour retourner à mon époque », déclara rapidement Hermione d'une voix dure, mécanique.

Dumbledore resta sans voix. Ainsi, cette jeune fille disait la vérité. Elle venait réellement d'un temps postérieur à celui-ci, où une guerre avait lieu. Une guerre opposant des Mangemorts... et des adolescents ? Les Mangemorts... Ceux qui se nommaient ainsi sévissaient sous les ordres de leur maître depuis cinq ou six ans au Royaume-Uni ; ils ne formaient encore qu'un petit groupe mais leur nombre augmentait de jour en jour. Ainsi, lui, Albus Dumbledore, n'était pas arrivé à déjouer les plans de son ancien élève, Tom Jedusor. Celui qui se sentait à cet instant tellement âgé poussa un soupir profond. Mais il pouvait encore changer ce futur-là. C'était même son devoir de le faire.

« Désolé de vous avoir soumis à l'Imperium, miss Granger, mais c'était pour le bien de cette école et de ses élèves », murmura Dumbledore.

Avec un dernier regard pour l'inconnue, il refit le même mouvement de baguette, et la jeune fille retomba, évanouie, sur son oreiller.

« Alors, Lily, tu t'es trouvé une nouvelle meilleure amie ? se moqua Sirius, enfoncé dans un fauteuil de chintz rouge, près du feu.

- Tu peux bien dire ce que tu veux, Sirius, je vais découvrir qui elle est et d'où elle vient, avec ou sans tes moqueries, répondit Lily, sa crinière rousse s'agitant sur ses épaules tandis qu'elle écrivait d'une écriture penchée sur un parchemin.

- Ah, les filles... Toujours en train de fouiner dans les affaires des autres...

- James, s'il te plaît, retiens ton chien, il devient hargneux, répliqua Lily avant de quitter son siège. Je vais à la bibliothèque, tu viens, Remus ?

- J'arrive, répondit doucement l'intéressé, tandis que Sirius esquissait une grimace en direction de la jeune fille.

- Je viens aussi, je dois finir mon devoir de Soins aux Créatures magiques », murmura Peter.

James et Sirius, désormais seuls dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, échangèrent un regard.

« Hé, James, tu penses à ce à quoi je suis en train de penser ?

- A embrasser Lily ?

- Non, James, pas à embrasser Lily, soupira Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel. La Carte...

- Quoi, quelle carte ?

- Tu es complètement obnubilé par cette histoire de couple, c'est incroyable ! Ca fait trois ans que tu pourchasses Lily avec des regards énamourés, il faut que tu t'en remettes maintenant ! Je parle de la Carte du Maraudeur... Nous sommes seuls, le soir, dans la Salle Commune, et j'ai entendu dire que Rusard avait beaucoup de travail du côté du deuxième étage. Alors, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Bonne idée ! Attends-moi ici, je vais chercher la cape !

- D'accord. »

Sirius sortit de sa cape un morceau de parchemin froissé, murmura « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises », et, pendant que l'encre coulait sur le parchemin en traits fins dessinant l'intérieur du château ainsi que ses occupants, un coin du parchemin attira son regard : l'infirmerie. L'inconnue qu'ils avaient recueillie il y a quelques heures devait encore y être. Un point se forma vers l'extrémité gauche de l'infirmerie, et un nom y apparut en lettres capitales : Hermione Granger.

« Patmol, on y va ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je viens de voir le nom de la fille qu'on a ramenée au château, sur la carte.

- Et alors ?

- Hermione Granger. Elle s'appelle Hermione Granger. »


	5. Recherches et interrogatoire

Remus, penché sur un devoir d'astronomie particulièrement ennuyeux (« Commentez les huit théories d'Alaric Greatboon »), sa plume grattant sur le parchemin, sentit soudain une main glacée se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna brusquement, scrutant l'obscurité derrière lui, rien. Il leva les yeux au ciel, désabusé.

« Sirius, James, sortez de là-dessous.

- Je t'avais dit qu'il comprendrait tout de suite. Ce n'est plus du tout drôle, soupira Sirius en apparaissant brusquement, puis en s'adossant nonchalamment à une étagère poussiéreuse.

- Je suis sûr que Queudver n'aurait pas réagi comme ça, bouda James.

- Oh, arrêtez ces ridicules petites blagues, répliqua Lily tout en continuant d'écrire. Vous vous rappelez quand vous avez accidentellement pris Regis Mountbean pour Peter ? Il a failli faire une crise cardiaque…

- Ca, c'était drôle, sourit Sirius, une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix. On devrait le faire intentionnellement de temps en temps... »

Mais le jeune homme n'était pas aussi serein et rieur qu'il n'y paraissait. Ce nom… Hermione Granger… lui disait vraiment quelque chose. Sauf qu'il n'avait jamais vu cette fille auparavant, cela, il en était certain. Il se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de devenir fou. Quand il avait lu le nom de l'inconnue, son cœur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine, comme s'il reconnaissait une vieille amie perdue de vue depuis de longues années. Il ne pouvait pas en parler aux autres, à coup sûr ils se moqueraient de lui, il était censé être ironique, railleur, dédaigneux… Pas superstitieux. Que Peter, ou même Remus, fasse preuve de superstition, passe encore… Remus était ce qu'il était, et Peter avait toujours été le craintif de la bande.

Soudain, un coup de coude dans les côtes le ramena à la réalité, administré par son meilleur ami qui, assis aux côtés de Lily, avait passé un bras autour des épaules de celle-ci :

« Eh, Sirius, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ton jus de citrouille t'est resté en travers de la gorge ? questionna James, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Mais quel humour, mon cher, tu t'améliores de jour en jour, répondit Sirius, reprenant ses esprits à toute vitesse. C'est juste que, Lily a raison, cette fille est vraiment étrange, nous devrions découvrir qui est cette Hermione Granger et d'où elle vient. »

Un grand silence accueillit ces propos. Ses amis se regardaient, l'air abasourdi. Au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes, Lily n'y tint plus, ses yeux verts pétillant de malice :

« Attends, j'ai bien entendu ? Tu as dit que j'avais raison, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, tu es malade ? interrogea-t-elle à toute vitesse, prenant des notes sur un calepin.

Non, Patmol… Ne me dis pas que cette fille te plaît ! C'est ça, non ? intervint James, d'un air blasé.

Pourquoi le fait de m'intéresser à une nouvelle qui est arrivée ici en passant par la case « baignade dans le lac » signifierait-il forcément que celle-ci me plaît ? s'indigna le jeune homme.

Euh, peut-être parce que tu ne t'intéresses qu'aux filles avec lesquelles tu veux sortir, tenta timidement Peter, pendant que des rires fusaient et que Sirius le fusillait du regard.

Oh, ne fais pas cette tête, Sirius, tu n'as qu'à m'aider, soupira Lily. J'ai cherché dans les archives de la Gazette, qui sont, comme tu le ne le sais probablement pas, conservés ici, les batailles qui ont eu lieu très récemment, dans les deux dernières semaines plus exactement. J'en ai trouvé deux : l'une a eu lieu en Moldavie, l'autre à Pori, en Finlande. Aucun de ces deux pays n'étant anglophone, je ne pense pas que notre inconnue vient de là-bas. Je pense que le meilleur moyen d'en savoir plus, c'est de lui demander directement. Peut-être pourras-tu utiliser ton charme légendaire, ajouta-t-elle, sarcastique au possible.

Enfin une mission qui me va comme un gant, répondit avec hauteur Sirius, empoignant son sac et la Cape d'Invisibilité. J'y cours ! »

Hermione s'était réveillée, désorientée. La potion que lui avait donnée le professeur Dumbledore avait eu des effets soudains et assez étranges, maintenant qu'elle y pensait. Une simple Potion de Sommeil n'aurait jamais dû provoquer des maux de tête, ni propager une odeur douceâtre. Elle chassa ces pensées de son esprit et se concentra sur ce qu'elle devait faire maintenant. Une seule solution lui était apparue : étant donné que le sort embriqué dans le Destrigo Protectum lui était inconnue, elle devait découvrir son nom et son incantation elle devrait alors recevoir de plein fouet le sortilège pour retourner à son époque.

Mais elle devait faire vite. Ici, rien ne devait changer. Et elle ne savait pas si elle arriverait à maîtriser les effets du sort afin de la ramener exactement au bon endroit, au bon moment.

La jeune fille réfléchissait aux options qui s'offraient à elle quand elle entendit un bruit sourd derrière la porte de l'infirmerie. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et Hermione vit le visage joyeux d'un des garçons qui l'avait recueillie près du lac apparaître. Avec effarement, elle réalisa que ces cheveux mi-longs brun foncé, ces yeux sombres et lumineux à la fois ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à…

« Salut, je m'appelle Sirius, dit-il en s'approchant. On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de faire les présentations tout à l'heure.

Euh… Je m'appelle Hermione… articula-t-elle avec peine, tandis qu'elle examinait les traits encore presque enfantins du parrain de Harry.

Je viens prendre de tes nouvelles, bien sûr, et aussi de la part des autres. Comment vas-tu ?

Ca va mieux, merci, répondit un peu plus rapidement la jeune fille tout en rajustant quelques mèches de ses cheveux. Je… Ton ami, il s'appelle vraiment James Potter ?

Oui, c'est bien son nom. Pourquoi, tu le connais ?

Je connais quelqu'un de ce nom-là, mais il est mort il y a déjà plusieurs années, bredouilla-t-elle, cachant sa déconfiture, Sirius confirmant qu'elle avait bien voyagé dans le temps.

Ah. Alors, raconte-moi, comment es-tu arrivée ici ? demanda-t-il, affectant un air intrigué. On t'a juste vu tomber dans l'eau. Tu avais un balai ?

Non, je ne tiens pas sur un balai, à vrai dire, répondit-elle, tentant d'esquisser un sourire confus. Je… Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'étais en plein combat et soudain… Je me suis retrouvée dans le lac. Enfin, au moins, je ne me suis pas fait attraper par le calmar géant.

Mais tu connais Poudlard, alors ! Ne dis pas non, le calmar géant est une de nos spécialités, continua Sirius, souriant. Mais d'où viens-tu ?

Bien sûr, j'ai tout lu sur Poudlard ! En fait, je viens de… d'Australie. De Sydney, plus exactement, inventa-t-elle. Là-bas, il y a eu une attaque de Tu-Sais-Qui il y a deux jours. Dans mon école. Tous les élèves, tous les professeurs se battaient. »

Des larmes coulaient à présent des yeux déjà rougis d'Hermione. Sirius, désarçonné, les bras ballants, ne savait que faire. Cette fille semblait dire la vérité, à moins qu'elle ne soit une excellente actrice. Il s'approcha, hésitant, et tapota sa tête, se sentant incroyablement stupide. Hermione tenta de se reprendre et essuya ses larmes d'un geste brusque.

« S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de rester seule un moment.

Euh… Bien sûr, pas de problème, je reviendrai une autre fois. »

Hermione se retourna sur son oreiller, pendant que Sirius, se passant la main dans les cheveux, se demandait si finalement il ne repartait pas avec plus de questions qu'il n'en avait amené en venant à l'infirmerie.


	6. Quidditch et aveux

« Elle a dit qu'elle venait d'Australie, c'est bien ça ? répéta Lily pour la treizième fois depuis qu'elle était descendue dans la Grande Salle, un énorme livre sous le bras et ses cheveux sens dessus dessous.

Oui, Lily, je te l'ai dit et redit, soupira Sirius, engouffrant une énième tartine de marmelade.

Mais c'est impossible, la Gazette ne relate aucune bataille en Australie, j'ai cherché trois fois déjà, répliqua-t-elle en feuilletant de nouveau le lourd ouvrage sur lequel était inscrit « Archives de la Gazette, 1977 » en lettres d'or.

Ecoute, j'irai lui reparler. Mais elle semblait plutôt bouleversée hier soir, elle avait l'air d'être sincère… »

Après que Sirius soit revenu, ils s'étaient tous rendus dans leurs dortoirs où presque tous s'étaient rapidement endormis. Presque. Car Sirius s'était repassé le film de la journée en boucle, revoyant le moment où Hermione avait atterri dans le lac, le moment où il était entré dans l'infirmerie, le moment où elle avait fondu en larmes. Qu'est-ce que cette fille cachait ? Pourquoi cette affaire lui importait autant ? A vrai dire, Poudlard avait été plutôt calme ces derniers temps. Peut-être qu'une petite blague à l'attention de Servilus et de sa bande ne seraient pas de trop cette semaine-ci…

Hermione s'était réveillée à l'aube, ouvrant les yeux sur l'infirmerie et contemplant le ciel rose, et la lune brillant encore d'une lueur incertaine à travers la fenêtre. Elle s'était sentie pendant quelques minutes sereine, du calme que ressentent les dormeurs après un long sommeil réparateur. Puis elle s'était rappelé des événements de la veille.

Quelques heures après son réveil - il n'y avait pas d'horloge dans l'infirmerie, et Hermione avait perdu la notion du temps, perdue dans ses pensées -, la porte s'était ouverte sur Dumbledore.

« Bonjour, miss Granger. Avez-vous bien dormi ? avait-il demandé, s'asseyant sur le lit voisin.

Oui, merci, professeur. Puis-je vous demander quand je serai autorisée à sortir ?

Vous l'avez déjà fait, il me semble, avait-il souri. Justement, telle est la raison de ma visite. Considérant votre isituation/i en ce moment, il me semble que vous avez besoin d'un emploi. Je vous offre donc le poste d'infirmière adjointe, aux côtés de Madame Pomfresh. Elle a accepté à condition que vous ne vous occupiez pas des blessures graves, compte tenu que vous n'avez pas de réelles compétences dans ce domaine, sans vouloir douter de votre intelligence.

Merci, professeur. C'est avec plaisir que j'accepte votre offre.

Eh bien, c'est parfait, alors. Vous prendrez vos repas dans la Grande Salle à la table des professeurs et il y a une chambre libre attenante à celle de Pompom. Bien, je suis sur le point de partir à Londres, bonne journée, miss Granger.

A vous aussi, professeur. »

Après que Dumbledore soit parti, Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau de Madame Pomfresh. Celle-ci était occupée à préparer une Gorgée de Désenflage, l'antidote à la Potion d'Enflure, qu'Hermione identifia par les volutes orangées s'échappant du chaudron. L'infirmière recueillit le contenu du chaudron dans sept fioles et les rangea dans le placard à côté du bureau.

« Miss Granger, vous allez donc être mon assistante. Voici votre uniforme, dit brusquement Madame Pomfresh en lui tendant une coiffe et un tablier blanc, ainsi qu'un chemisier bleu. Je vous avertis, nous avons environ soixante malades par semaine. Et cela augmente encore à cause de ces jeunes voyous que nous avons dans l'école… Enfin, la moitié de nos visiteurs ne sont que des élèves tentant d'échapper à leurs cours. Vous aurez pour première mission de les renvoyer d'où ils viennent. Ensuite arriveront les choses sérieuses : les vrais malades. Pour ceux qui ont des petites affections comme des furoncles ou des blessures bénignes survenues lors de cours, vous vous en occuperez. Je m'occuperai des plus gravement atteints. Vos repas sont à huit, treize et vingt heures. Vous travaillerez donc de neuf à vingt heures. C'est compris ?

Oui, madame Pomfresh. »

Hermione se retira dans sa chambre et enfila l'uniforme qui était aussi peu seyant qu'il le paraissait. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entrait dans la Grande Salle et tous les regards se tournaient vers elle. Quelques filles ricanèrent bruyamment à la vue de sa tenue, un petit groupe de Poufsouffle chuchotait en la montrant du doigt et elle aperçut soudain les Maraudeurs et Lily à la table des Gryffondor, qui eux aussi s'étaient retourné sur elle. Ils parurent un instant gênés, puis Lily se reprit et adressa un sourire et un signe de la main à la jeune fille. Hermione n'osa pas y répondre et se dirigea directement vers la table des professeurs où elle s'efforça de manger le plus vite possible. Moins de temps elle passait en compagnie de gens qu'elle connaîtrait dans le futur, mieux elle s'en sortirait. Après avoir grignoté quelques toasts, elle s'apprêtait à partir pour rejoindre l'infirmerie quand une main fine se posa sur son épaule :

« Hé, Hermione, c'est ça ? demanda Lily, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ses yeux verts pétillaient de curiosité et sa longue chevelure ondulait dans son dos.

Je… Oui, c'est ça.

Je m'appelle Lily Evans, je suis préfète des Gryffondor, reprit-elle avec entrain. Alors, ça va mieux ? J'ai entendu dire que tu es australienne, c'est vrai ?

Ca va, merci. Et oui, c'est ça, je viens de Sydney. C'est Sirius qui te l'a dit ? demanda-t-elle en tournant des yeux noisette étonnés vers le jeune homme.

Oui, c'est moi. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas trop, je crois que Lily a vraiment envie de faire connaissance avec toi… Hé, et si on allait jouer un peu au Quidditch ? J'ai entendu dire que le terrain était libre aujourd'hui.

Bonne idée ! Au fait, moi c'est James Potter, fauteur de troubles pour te servir, ironisa James. Si on y va maintenant, je pourrai te montrer ma désormais célèbre feinte de Porskoff !

Ne refuse pas, je t'en supplie, sinon il va bouder pendant une semaine entière, soupira sa petite amie, et c'est nous qui allons devoir en subir les conséquences.

Bon… Je suppose que je vais venir, alors, consentit Hermione avec un timide sourire.

Ouais ! »

Et les Maraudeurs et Hermione sortirent du château. Hermione, troublée, était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle était là, marchant aux côtés des parents de Harry, de son parrain, de son futur professeur et du futur traître qui allait détruire la famille de son meilleur ami.

Mais, arrivés au terrain de Quidditch, une désagréable surprise les attendait : le terrain était de fait occupé, et par rien de moins que l'équipe entière des Serpentard. Ceux-ci, remarquant leur arrivée, des rictus mauvais sur leurs visages, descendirent en piqué, sautèrent de leur balai et marchèrent d'un pas nonchalant vers eux.

« Mais c'est Potter et toute sa clique, nargua un grand brun au nez si long que son propriétaire semblait loucher. Eh bien, faisons-leur bon accueil… »

James et Sirius arboraient un air vengeur, et se rapprochèrent des Serpentard.

« Non, James, arrête ! Tu m'as promis ! chuchota furtivement Lily.

Mais Lily, tu as vu comme ils nous provoquent, on ne peut pas se laisser faire ainsi ! C'est Pluthorn, en plus ! Il n'arrête jamais de nous chercher des ennuis !

James Potter, si tu n'arrêtes pas immédiatement ça, je te jure que même tes sourires charmeurs ne pourront rien pour arrêter ma colère ! »

Le brun soupira et recula d'un pas, le regard toujours fixé vers les Serpentard.

« Oh, reprit le dénommé Pluthorn. Potter se fait attendrir par sa Sang-de-Bourbe attitrée… Si c'est pas mign… »

Sa phrase fut interrompue par un magistral coup de poing envoyé par James, qui, rendu furieux par l'insulte, s'était lancé sur lui. Pluthorn se débattit avec violence, mais James le rouait de coups plus durs les uns que les autres. Lily, les bras ballants, se tenait, immobile, regardant le Serpentard avec haine jusqu'à ce que :

« Arrête ! lança Hermione.

Je te demande pardon ? De quoi tu te mêles ? s'écria James avec hargne. Tu as entendu, il a traité Lily de …, de… ! Quoi ? Tu te permets de dire ça parce que tu crois aussi en ces théories de sang sale ? Hein ?

Non. Je me permets de dire ça, parce que moi aussi j'en suis une. »


	7. Coups et blessures

« Je… Tu es quoi ? se figea James, le poing à quelques centimètres de la tête du Serpentard.

- Je suis… je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe.

- Ah oui ? Et tu t'attends à ce que je te croie, alors que tu sors de nulle part ?

- En tout cas, tu n'as aucun moyen de vérifier, répondit calmement Hermione. En attendant, si tu continues à le frapper, reprit-elle en désignant Pluthorn, tu vas t'attirer des ennuis. Crois-moi, j'ai testé.

- Je crois qu'elle a raison, dit finalement Lily, qui gardait ses yeux rivés sur le sol. Allons-nous-en. »

Et d'un pas incertain, elle tourna le dos aux Serpentard qui la regardaient d'un air méprisant, et repartit vers le château. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, James la rattrapa en courant, et passa un bras sur ses épaules. Suivirent Remus et Peter. Enfin, Sirius se tourna vers Hermione et lui fit signe de venir avec lui, alors que Pluthorn se relevait tant bien que mal sous les quolibets de ses camarades.

« Tu fais souvent ça ?

- Ca, quoi ? s'étonna la jeune fille, décontenancée.

- Avouer que tu es une… tu-sais-quoi, en présence d'une vingtaine de Serpentard n'attendant que ça pour pouvoir ensuite te persécuter à longueur de journée ?

- Oh… Je… Je n'y ai pas réfléchi, j'ai pensé que c'était la meilleure chose à dire pour arrêter… James, bredouilla Hermione.

- Ca l'était. Mais tu as pris un gros risque, et tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de représailles. Ceux-ci ne sont pas les plus dangereux, mais certains sont prêts à s'attaquer à n'importe quel sorcier de sang moldu qui se trouve sur leur chemin. Surtout si c'est une fille vulnérable et sans défense.

- Pardon ? explosa-t-elle. Tu crois vraiment que je ne peux pas me défendre contre eux ? Je te signale que c'est la guerre, là d'où je viens ! Tu t'es pris pour qui ? Mon chevalier servant ? »

Sirius s'attendait à tout, sauf à ce jaillissement de fureur qui s'emparait d'elle, alors qu'il essayait de la mettre en garde. Hermione gesticulait, les joues rouges, déchaînée, pointant un doigt accusateur sur lui. Il eut alors un geste presque involontaire et attrapa sa main.

Hermione se raidit et le regarda dans les yeux. Il soutint son regard, lâcha ses doigts et dit :

« Alors, débrouille-toi avec ceux qui voudront mettre la main sur toi, je ne m'en occuperai pas.

- Comme si j'allais m'en plaindre ! » répliqua-t-elle avec colère, accélérant vers le château, tentant de cacher le trouble qu'elle avait ressenti à son premier contact avec quelqu'un… du passé. Une personne qu'elle rencontrerait trente ans plus tard, qui plus est.

Quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, devant les portes de l'école, Lily essayait de cacher les larmes dans ses yeux en parlant le plus vite et le plus fort possible, tandis que James l'observait, désabusé. Lui coupant soudainement la parole, il la prit dans ses bras. Elle posa sa tête au creux de son cou et resta là plusieurs minutes, le temps que Sirius, Hermione, Peter et Remus les aient rejoints.

Hermione les regarda, presque avec tendresse, regrettant que Harry ne soit pas là avec elle pour voir l'amour qui unissait déjà ses futurs parents.

« On devrait peut-être y aller, non ? suggéra timidement Peter. Il me reste encore le devoir de métamorphose de McGonagall à finir.

- Bon, eh bien, navrée de ne pas avoir pu admirer tes talents au Quidditch, James, mais je dois y aller » intervint Hermione en retournant à l'infirmerie.

Elle était troublée elle n'aurait pas dû dire ça devant tout le monde, Sirius avait raison, même si elle ne lui aurait avoué pour rien au monde. Mais elle se serait sentie coupable si James avait eu des ennuis – comme si c'était Harry ou Ron dont il s'agissait. Cependant, ce n'était pas cela qui l'avait effrayée. C'était la vue d'un certain Serpentard. Cheveux noirs tombant sur son visage, regard tout aussi sombre et méprisant. Rogue. Elle avait remarqué la réaction surprise et peinée de Lily quand celle-ci avait reconnu son ancien ami dans le rang des Serpentard.

Dans l'infirmerie, deux lits étaient occupés. L'un d'entre eux par une fillette d'environ onze ans, à l'uniforme de Poufsouffle et aux longs cheveux bruns, qui avait d'horribles pustules sur tout le visage. Elle avait le visage si enflé qu'elle ne parvenait pas à garder les yeux ouverts. Hermione grimaça à sa vue. Dans l'autre lit était allongé un garçon qui vomissait ses tripes dans un seau violet que tenait Madame Pomfresh. Celle-ci se retourna vers Hermione, remit en place une mèche de ses cheveux et fit un signe impérieux à sa nouvelle assistante.

Grâce à l'aide parcimonieuse de l'infirmière, Hermione réussit à guérir la fillette qui lui confia s'appeler Elinor Davis et qui la remercia timidement. Madame Pomfresh lui demanda – ou ordonna plutôt – de nettoyer le sol de l'infirmerie, maculé de vomissures, et de ranger les flacons que toutes deux avaient utilisés. Tandis qu'elle maugréait, sa baguette à la main, sur la tâche qui lui était confiée, jetant des Récurvite et des Repulso à tour de bras, trois élèves apparurent, deux d'entre eux soutenant le dernier.

Avec stupeur, la jeune fille reconnut Peter et James, l'air soucieux, et Sirius, inconscient, de profondes estafilades sur ses bras ruisselants de sang. Hermione se précipita vers le blessé, l'allongeant sur un des lits de l'infirmerie :

« Accio dictame ! Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Des Serpentard, répondit simplement James. Et leur sort favori, Sectumsempra...

- Merlin ! Vulnera Sanentur ! incanta-t-elle, répétant la formule qu'avait prononcé Rogue pour sauver Malefoy du sort de Harry en sixième année. Ca y est, les coupures se referment. Maintenant, de l'essence de dictame... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ?

- Sirius et moi avons voulu aller parler aux Serpentard qui avaient insulté Lily et... un Serpentard... lui a lancé ce sort.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites, miss Granger ? rugit l'infirmière en découvrant la jeune fille affairée auprès de Sirius. Je vous avais pourtant dit de m'appeler pour les cas sérieux ! Maintenant, sortez-vous de là et laissez-moi faire ! »

Hermione jeta un regard angoissé à James et Peter tandis que Madame Pomfresh, surprise, découvrait des blessures fermées et un Sirius reprenant des couleurs à vue d'oeil. Celle-ci jeta un regard étonné mais appréciateur à Hermione tandis que le Maraudeur se réveillait :

« Aïe... J'ai mal à la tête... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? murmura-t-il de sa voix grave, se massant les tempes.

- Comme Mr Black, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous êtes ici, déclara une voix familière.

- Professeur Dumbledore ! S'exclama l'infirmière. N'étiez-vous pas à Londres ?

- Si, Pom-Pom. Mais je suis revenu aussitôt que j'ai appris que Mr Black avait été blessé. Mr Potter, que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il, ses yeux d'un bleu de glace fixés sur James.

- Je... Sirius a reçu un Sectumsempra de Servi... De Rogue.

Hermione tourna brusquement son regard vers James. Ainsi il s'agissait de Rogue. Rogue qui combattait désormais aux côtés des Mangemorts. Rogue qui n'était qu'un adolescent perdu sans Lily. Rogue qui, plus tard, se rangerait du côté du bien.


	8. Complots et intrigues

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Dumbledore, et il déclara, en se dirigeant vers la sortie de l'infirmerie :

« Des sanctions seront prises, Mr Black, soyez-en assuré. Je vous laisse vous reposer maintenant. »

Hermione observa le directeur, puis Sirius. Madame Pomfresh, après s'être assurée que tout ce dont le jeune homme avait besoin, désormais, était un peu de repos, s'était éloignée, mais les surveillait d'un œil inquisiteur.

« Tu crois que ça va aller, Sirius ? s'enquit Peter, de sa voix timide. Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai promis à Remus de le retrouver à la bibliothèque à dix-huit heures pile...

Oh, tu sais, j'ai vu bien pire. Vas-y, je suis résistant. Ce n'est pas un ridicule Serpentard aux cheveux gras qui va me traumatiser.

Euh... Vous vous faites souvent attaquer comme ça ? bégaya Hermione, après que Peter soit sorti.

Oh, tu sais, c'est la routine ici, répondit Sirius. On provoque les Serpentard, ils nous attaquent, on se venge, et tout recommence. On y est habitués.

Mais..., insista la jeune fille, mais... vous savez que Sectumsempra est un maléfice très puissant ? Que ses victimes ne survivent pas la plupart du temps ? C'est un sortilège de guerre ! On s'en sert là d'où je viens ! »

A la grande surprise des garçons, de grosses larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues d'Hermione tandis qu'elle continuait, hystérique :

Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce que vous faites ici ! Ce n'est qu'un jeu pour l'instant à vos yeux, mais bientôt, ce sera beaucoup plus que ça, et, croyez-moi, vous le regretterez !

Hermione, calme-toi, l'interrompit James. Ca suffit. Je crois qu'il faut que tu te reposes, toi aussi. »

Elle se laissa tomber sur un siège près du lit de Sirius, la tête dans ses mains, recroquevillée contre ses genoux. Elle ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit avec peine, son regard se portant droit devant elle vers la fenêtre donnant sur le lac.

« Hermione ? appela un Sirius moins sûr de lui, plus doux, tentant de sourire. Tu vois, comme quoi... Ce n'est pas toi qui avais besoin de ma protection.

Je... Excusez-moi d'avoir réagi comme ça, murmura la jeune fille. C'est juste que Sectumsempra n'est pas juste un sortilège anodin... Tu aurais pu mourir de tes blessures si les Serpentard s'étaient acharnés. Vous ne comprenez pas la gravité des événements. Pourtant, ceux-ci ne sont que les prémices de... (Hermione s'interrompit, abasourdie par la facilité avec laquelle elle s'était laissée emporter dans son récit, au risque de griller sa couverture.)

De quoi ? insista James.

Rien... Je dois y aller, bredouilla-t-elle avant de se précipiter hors de l'infirmerie, les joues en feu. »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent d'un air intrigué, et James dit d'une voix lente :

« Elle sera bien obligée de revenir... Elle travaille ici. Je compte sur toi pour tirer ça au clair...

Sérieusement, James ? répliqua Sirius avec colère. Me demander comme ça de lui tirer les vers du nez alors qu'elle vient de me sauver la vie et qu'elle est bouleversée ?

Je sais, je sais, soupira ce dernier. Mais elle nous cache quelque chose, tu l'as bien remarqué... On dirait qu'elle a des informations sur ce qui se prépare... Et, aux dernières nouvelles, tu étais plus que volontaire pour y participer, je me trompe ?

Non, bien sûr. Mais je n'aime pas la harceler ainsi.

Je ne te demande pas de la iharceler/i, Sirius... Juste de trouver des réponses. Fais-le à ta manière... Tu sais t'y prendre pour persuader les filles. »

Son ami finit par céder. Bien que n'aimant pas l'idée de devoir interroger Hermione, il était aussi curieux que James de connaître ce secret qu'elle cachait. A tout instant, la jeune fille semblait sur ses gardes, et lorsqu'elle sortait quelque peu de sa réserve comme elle l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt et laisser échapper une phrase malencontreuse, elle parvenait à se reprendre avant qu'il ait pu comprendre ce dont il s'agissait.

James essaya de le distraire un peu, évoquant la punition que Rogue allait recevoir. Serait-ce une promenade dans la Forêt interdite? Une retenue avec Rusard ? Peut-être devrait-il même récurer à la manière moldue ces chaudrons qu'il semblait tant aimer ? Mais les pensées de Sirius étaient tournées vers Hermione. James s'en rendit compte après quelque temps, et décida de laisser son meilleur ami seul.

La nuit était tombée sur Poudlard, et Sirius, perdu dans ses pensées, finit par s'endormir, épuisé par sa blessure.

Pendant ce temps-là, Hermione, choquée de son imprudence, était allée se réfugier dans les couloirs du château. Les larmes aux yeux, elle errait dans un des longs corridors sombres et froids lorsqu'une porte apparut devant elle. La Salle-sur-Demande ! La jeune fille poussa la porte et une petite pièce apparut devant elle. Chaude, aux couleurs de Gryffondor, un divan était disposé en son centre et des flammes tremblotaient dans une cheminée. Sur une petite table ronde trônait une tasse de thé et une assiette de biscuits. Il semblait que la Salle avait senti la solitude d'Hermione... Celle-ci se laissa tomber lourdement dans le divan, but le thé et mangea quelques biscuits avant de plonger dans un demi-sommeil tourmenté d'images de batailles et d'éclairs verts.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut quelques heures plus tard, en plein milieu de la nuit. Affolée de s'être endormie ainsi, elle rassembla ses affaires et, discrètement – peut-être que Miss Teigne rôdait quelque part dans le château –, retrouva son chemin vers l'infirmerie. Prête à retrouver son sommeil dans la chambre attenante, elle tourna soudain le regard vers le lit occupé par Sirius. Presque inconsciemment, elle s'approcha de lui, contempla son beau visage détendu, ses cheveux bruns éparpillés sur l'oreiller, et son bras nu émergeant des couvertures. Elle tendit une main tremblante vers sa joue, la frôla, ferma les yeux à ce contact si troublant... et sentit quelque chose se refermer sur son poignet.

Hermione tenta sans succès de se dégager de cette étreinte, puis ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Des yeux gris d'orage flamboyants la fixaient. Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de celui de Sirius, qui tenait son poignet d'une main ferme.

« Tu l'as senti, toi aussi ? murmura-t-il.

Je... Senti quoi ? Lâche-moi, s'il te plaît, tu me fais mal...

Ce lien entre nous, répondit-il, les yeux toujours fixés sur elle, sans desserrer son étreinte.

Quoi ? Je..., bégaya Hermione, incapable de soutenir le regard anthracite du jeune homme. Non, Sirius, tu... on... je ne peux pas... »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase : il se redressa et l'embrassa avec fougue, ses lèvres chaudes épousant celles d'Hermione. Celle-ci, abasourdie, l'esprit embrumé par ses sens, ne se rendit compte qu'après plusieurs secondes que ses lèvres à elle s'étaient mises en mouvement, attirées par le contact de celles de Sirius. Soudain, le jeune homme rompit le baiser, s'éloigna un peu, et plongea son regard dans les yeux noisette d'Hermione.

«Tu disais ? »


End file.
